stbenedictsdayfandomcom-20200214-history
Dean Moriarity
Is a bespectacled douchefag. xxx Freedome of Information means i will allow this, but understand tom that i will be posting links to you pictures at any moment, understand that i will show the world what you have to hide and understand, that i will photoshop picture of you to make you look rely, rely silly. stay tuned for links to the number one blog on the web, the truth is out there, and i will find it. Blog Post #1 Now this is a turn up for the books! i cleaned up the corillion camerer pics i took so lets have a little gander at them (i should point out now i have super emposed the photos on different back grounds as all pics are taken in a place i would rather keep privet.) Pic 1 Is a man called Tom Rockwell; Now man i have never, and i mean never seen an aura this strong. Hell we could be looking at some siriouse blessing, perhaps a prophet?? Now if we look at the bottom left of the pic, you see that black patch. Hell the mystery thickens. Now i seen the black mark when takeing pics of Vamps and other such unsavory creaturs. I guess in 1337 speak i can only say WTF!!! A man with eyes blessed by some higher power and the wrist of some Blood sucking bastered, Has any one else seen such contrast in any of their Pics, let me know. Blog Post #2 Now this is a Pic of a gent whos name i wont divulge out of respect for him. Again we can see a strong golden aura; but see how it is less concentraited, this is what a blessing normally looks like, a man who has given his energy to a higher power. though he clearly hasnt embraced the lords word fully see the red, this is anger and boy was this gent angry with me after i took this pic (honestly he nerly killed me no joke!) but hear is the rely rely interesting thing. you see the brown in the centre of the pic, its a lost allot when i scanned it but on the origional it looks like some form of bark skin. i honestly cannot tell what this could be. I met a gent in the city who semed to know allot about this sort of thing; but even he didnt have a clue. Any ideas out their on the web? Blog Post #3 Now here we have a mighty fine corillion camera pic of John Tizio's dog. Now pardon me for sayin' but aint that a tad on the evil side? Just sayin' someone ought'a kill that thing before he grows to full demonic size. I got allot more sorce material. let me know if this interests any one and i will upload it, remmember, if we dont keep our eyes open, we could miss the whole of the secret world. Category:Dramatis personae Category:Network Zero Category:Chess Piece Category:Player Character